


Cold hands, warm heart

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU - Everything is Fine, Babies, Bucky doesn't do babies, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets baby Peter for the first time and doesn't know how to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend the dust has settled and every one is on good terms. 
> 
> Title from something my mum used to say to me.

“Listen,” Bucky says, “I know you’re a great dad, but me and babies-” He shakes his head. He is barely able to deal with adults, children he is not even going to try. 

“It’s easy,” Steve says, “just pick him up, I’ll be right here.”

Bucky looks down at Peter in his cot, staring up at him like he was the most interesting thing around. “Look how he’s staring, its creepy, okay? And he’s so small and soft and- and squishy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve says, laughter in his eyes, “I trust you.”

Bucky catches a glimpse of Tony standing behind Steve and glaring at him. “You hurt my son, I will end you,” he says. 

“Not helping Tony,” Steve replies, not taking his eyes off Bucky.

Tony crosses his arms and looks away, so Bucky leans down and picks Peter up. He holds him at arms length and looks at Steve, who outright laughs at him. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m thinking of a word that starts with ‘a’ and ends in ‘hole’,” he says, not taking his eyes off the baby.

Peter kicks with one foot, and struggles uncomfortably. He makes a sound like he’s about to start crying. “I can’t do this,” he says and starts to put him down

“No, okay, here,” Steve says, taking pity on him, “hold him closer,” he puts a hand on Bucky’s elbow, “he’s not going to explode.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asks, but he listens to Steve’s prompts, bending his arm and holding Peter in the crook of his elbow. Peter settles for a second but then catches sight of Bucky’s metal hand. 

He grabs at it and Bucky pulls it away. “What, this?” he asks and holds it up.

Peter squeals and reaches for it again, curling his hand around Bucky’s finger. Bucky rocks his hand a little and watches Peter’s eyes follow it before throwing himself forward to put it in his mouth. 

“No hey,” Bucky says, “that’s not for eating.”

Peter just grins at him and doesn’t let go. “Babies are still weird,” he tells Steve, “but I guess this one is okay.”


End file.
